


Making Love (NSFW)

by PinkSakuraFlower1



Series: NSFW [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Breasts, Creampie, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple chapters, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSakuraFlower1/pseuds/PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: Smut between you (in general First person POV) and Chad/Sado and Ichigo. Two chapter fic. That's it.This all started because I had a dream of Chad and I couldn't get it out of my mind so I had to write it out. The dream had two versions where it primarily Chad (cause I love him) but it also switched between him and Ichigo, so there's that the second chapter.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & You, Kurosaki Ichigo/You, Sado "Chad" Yasutora/You
Series: NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693600
Kudos: 25





	1. Sado "Chad" Yasutora/Reader/You

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I had a dream of Chad and I couldn't get it out of my mind so I had to write it out. The dream had two versions where it primarily Chad (cause I love him) but it also switched between him and Ichigo, so there's that the second chapter.  
> I wrote it from my perspective mostly because it was from a dream, but it alternates between characters when needed. 
> 
> I didn't mention any use contraception but please practice safe sex.  
> Very light editing.

Soft lips kissed my own multiple times that became gradually more frequent and more intense. There was sighs and gasps in between as hands roamed all over my body.

Chad’s large hands splayed themselves over my entire body, easily covering them. He dragged his fingers feather light over my bare skin, his head now in the crook of my neck.

He kissed a spot and muttered something in Spanish before his tongue licked my skin. I shuddered at the sensation before gasping as he sucked on a spot.

His hands wrapped themselves over my breasts and consequently over my sides. His thumbs pebbled over my soft nipples. They moved in a circular motion around my peaks, slightly pressing it down. As he felt them over, my nipples gradually became stiff and Chad started to thumb my peaks.

I stiffened as his fingers pinched one of my nipples and begun to roll it between the pads. The other hand palmed my other breast and took it easily in his palms. He massaged it, feeling the flesh in his hands and occasionally squeezed it.

“Oh-“

His lips put themselves back on mine, and through the opening, his tongue pushed through and kissed me.

My nipple was tugged in several directions occasionally and my back arching over the bedding. My chest pushing themselves more into his hold as my legs flayed and crossed over each other between his legs.

My yelps were swallowed as he hummed before he kissed my cheek.

His other hand begun to pinch and pull at the other breast, as his mouth latched onto the played one. I gasped as he aggressively sucked at it.

His other hand travelling from the small of my back up to my spine, neck and head. His hand easily supporting and holding it still. His fingers burrowing into my hair.

His mouth switched to the other breast and the moistened nipple stiffened even more at the air cooling it.

His hand now free, moved down and rubbed my thigh in reassurance before his finger went down to my nether regions. He slid it between the lips, teasing me as his finger pressed against my entrance.

I can feel myself growing more wet before Chad slipped a finger in me. His large digit slid up my channels as they tightened at the intrusion.

My heart hammered against my chest and Chad removed his mouth at least before nuzzling me, all the while I wiggled at the foreign feeling. His hand behind my head kept me in place as he lowered to give me another deep kiss.

My fingers gripped around his shoulder and I stiffed as I felt another finger about to enter.

“Relax” he spoke before I nodded. He smiled and took my lips once more. At the same time, Chad begun to insert his second finger.

Despite knowing I should relax, I couldn’t as I whimpered. I wanted to protest out of instinct, but Chad pressed my head further into his own; kissing more deeply.

I forced myself to breath through my nose and shut my eyes tight. His tongue massaged my own while I felt the second finger breach through. It joined the other digit before Chad begun to stroke my walls, sliding in and out, the pads of his fingers pressing a small spot. I twitched and my hips wiggled.

As I got used to his finger, I relaxed and this allowed my channels become more wet.

“One more left” he said, and I nodded.

“Ngh!-“

Chad begun to move his fingers apart from each other. Slowly stretch me.

Chad kissed my forehead while I dropped one hand to grip the bedding. Another finger begun to press and there was a soundless noise from my throat, as it joined the other.

Chad didn’t move his finger as I adjusted to the size. I whimpered and my hand gripped his wrist. The one that belonged to the hand that was in me.

I could feel my muscles fluttering around the odd object. His fingers didn’t slide in and out but I can feel him use the top of his fingers to massage my walls. His knuckles rubbing themselves and widening the space as he did. Chad’s other hand was holding my own, reassuring me as his thumb rubbed against the pulse of my wrist.

“Breath, my love” he said as I did.

When he felt my hand no longer having a death grip on his wrist, he begun to move his fingers in and out of me. He resumed to scissor me as I moaned at the feeling.

There was a shift as Chad removed his hand away from my own, before gripping my thigh. He held it secure and open, as he lowered himself to put his lips on my clit.

I cried into the bedding and he ate me out.

He got onto his stomach and put my legs over his shoulder as I instinctively crossed them over the back of his head. His other hand now free, pulled at my lips and his fingers held them open. I can hear the juices squish as Chad used all his fingers at his disposal.

Tension built into my gut and grew tighter, tighter, tighter-

There was a pinch and I cried as I came. Back arching off and I flailed. I was held down and my thigh were gripped close to his mouth, eating me out still and prolonged my orgasm.

I blanked out as I came down from my high, tired. I heard Chad hum and I dazingly looked up at him as he wiped his mouth and smiled down at me.

I blushed and squirmed at the attention before I felt him put me onto his stomach. I weighed literally nothing to him as my top half was on an incline due to the pillows. My hands felt the soft material and then my hips were lifted.

My knees propped me up, my ass up towards Chad.

I knew what was going to happen next but it was always a surprise when it happened. His hands roamed over the curve of my ass, rubbing it soothingly in a circular motion before he spoke.

“I’m going to put it in”

I whimpered but nodded.

His hand rubbed my back in reassurance before it went to my lips. He opened to reveal my twitching hole as I felt the tip of his cock touch my vagina. I could feel myself wetting him as he took hold of his cock and gathered it up.

Teasing me as he went.

Then I felt him stiffen as the head begun to push through the opening.

Despite being prepped for this, I still stiffened and tensed at the intrusion.

“AH-“

Fingers gripped the fabric as Chad covered my back with his chest, dwarfing me.

“Hng-“ was his only response as he pushed, pushed, pushed-

The head popped in and pushed a little forwards and back, then more and more-

His hips suddenly snapped forwards and he sunk himself all at once. This jolted me forwards and I pushed myself off the bed, as I screamed. There was a small pause as my walls fluttered around his large cock, and he moaned.

His hands gripped my hips as he piston in and out of me. He kept me in place while pulling my hips back to his thrusts.

I whimpered, cried, and moaned all the same time.

He called my name and I whimpered his out, slightly aware if I spoke I might bite my lip. The force of his hips jolting me forwards, which was not unusual for him.

I can hear the coin necklace around his neck jingle as it bounced off his chest. I looked at it and then at the rest of Chad; his dark, toned chest glistening with sweat. His hair sticking to his face and his eyes-

Oh gods, his eyes. They bored down on me, taking all of me at once. Was he seeing the curve of my spine arching because of the position, was he looking at my pleasure-stricken face? Was he watching his large cock moving in out of me, as my wetness covered his length? Or was it all of it?

That threw me into an orgasm, and I cried and babbled as Chad continue to fuck me while I came. I thought it was my imagination, but I realize it wasn’t as he went even faster, harder, tighter. This made me cry even more as my arms lost all strength.

I was into the pillow as I moaned, fucked out of my mind. Two orgasms in and Chad was barely finished. I was sensitive as hell but I couldn’t say anything as the sensation assaulted my body’s senses. My brain was foggy and I just wanted him-

“Ah, ah, ah-“

Those words were the only things I could say.

My hips were now being lifted up at how hard Chad’s hips were slapping against my ass. His balls slapping my cilt and I was drooling. One of my hands managed to drag themselves over to my stomach, and I could feel Chad’s cock pressing themselves against my stomach. I pressed down onto the skin around it out of curiosity.

“HNGH-“

We both flinched as it only made the pleasure even better/worse.

I had stopped orgasming and was overly sensitive. My body twitched feverishly as I tried to focus on breathing. My teeth biting the cloth.

Chad begun slowed down and I whimpered, letting go of the death grip on the fabric. “Ha~”

His cock was still burrowed in me, but I could feel it twitching. I turned my head as Chad dragged his knuckles against my face. I could see concern on his face and I smiled lovingly at him, before lifting an arm to bring his face down.

I kissed him as best as I could at whatever skin and my other hand gripped his outstretched one. Our fingers looped with each other and I kissed him. My breathing was back under control and Chad wrapped his arms around me. He lifted the both of us up into a sitting position.

My back to his front but we were still connected. I leaned my head back and kissed his collarbone and neck, licking his skin. He chuffed but I knew he was smiling.

I wrapped my own lips around a spot of his skin and sucked. I felt the center of his chest rumble and his cock twitched in me, his hips jerking. The head of his cock pushing deeper into me. I whimpered at the sensation and jumped.

He didn’t like not being as closely connected and lifted his hips.

I cried and dropped my head onto his shoulder before my legs found purchase. I begun to ride him, our hands still joined together.

Chad found the position amusing as he locked his arms for me to hold onto like an armchair. His fingers gripped mines tight and I whimpered as I tiredly lifted my hips up. His length dragged against my sensitive walls. They fluttered around his thick and long length. I shivered at the sensation and Chad only fueled me as he whispered encouragements.

I shifted my legs a bit more and pushed off from him, before I let myself drop down. We both cried at the sensation and felt the both of us shiver. Having a taste of this delicious new pleasure, it fueled me to do it again and again.

“I love you” I choked to say to him.

Chad burrowed his nose into the top of my head and I could feel him smile.

“I love you too” he said.

Warmth filled my chest, but I felt my hips becoming tired and my legs turning to jelly. I fell down onto him once more and Chad dipped his head. I turned to him and we share a kiss as my fingers let go of Chad’s and burrowed themselves into his hair.

He hummed as his hands dragged themselves over my body. One of them palmed my breast and pinched in and I mewled. He chuckled as he rubbed his hand over my stomach.

I groaned as it pushed his cock against my muscles; reminding me of his already prominent cock filling my body. Both of his hands dragged themselves down and he rubbed my hips and thighs for a moment before they both went underneath my knees.

“Brace yourself” he said.

Confused filled me for a moment before I yelped.

His hands gripped the back of my legs and lifted them up towards my chest. My hands flew to grip his neck as I watched/feel Chad keeping my legs perpendicular. His arms kept them locked tight as I whimpered at the new position.

I felt gravity pressing him even closer. I cried out in pleasure as he lifted me up and his hips snapped up as he lifted my entire body down onto him. A shock went through me with Chad easily held me up. His hips slammed into me repeatedly and I could only moan in pleasure.

Chad’s hips begun to become erratic and I could feel myself about to tip over one more time.

“Cumming! Cumming- I’m going to cum!-“

“Me too” he grunted before he saw increased his pace, going harder and faster. I tipped over as I came, crying out as Chad called out my name. My head rearing back as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My walls tightened onto his shaft as Chad dropped my legs and gripped my waist, using me as a cock sleeve before he _finally_ came. He kept me still and while his fingers pried open my fluttering hole.

It burned but it felt so good as I squirted, Chad’s face burrowed into my neck. His hips jerked every so often, his cock continuing to deposit more and more of his hot cum into me.

As my orgasm died down, tiredness took over and the last things that I felt were Chad’s cock twitching in my filled walls. There was so much it leaked out. I had my hand over my stomach, and I could feel it being slightly distended and Chad’s hand over mines.

Darkness took over as I was thoroughly fucked out of my body and mind.

I woke up only for a bit on my side, caged in Chad’s arms. I remember looking up at him and smiling, murmuring my adoration for him before sleep took me once over.

I faintly remember him responding the same and a kiss to the lips.


	2. Kurosaki Ichog/ You//Reader/ Sado "Chad" Yasutora

Ichigo fingered me as he prepped me for what was going to happen. I whimpered in response as my mouth was wrapped around Chad’s cock, his hand over my head as encouragement. He grunted and groaned but as ever, remained otherwise silent.

“You’re doing so well” complimented Ichigo as he felt his fingers becoming slippery.

My mouth popped from Chad’s cock as I half-heartedly stroke it with one hand but was otherwise too distracted by Ichigo’s fingers. I turned onto my side and Ichigo adapted as he swung one of my legs over his shoulders, holding it close with one hand. This was a mistake on my part as now I was unable to escape his relentless assault.

His long and calloused fingers were pushing and pulling out of me quickly, twisting around and crooked his fingers as he stretched me. My ears and facing burning red as I could hear Ichigo moving about in my growing wetness and lube. 

“S-Stop teasing me” I pleaded.

Ichigo looked at me and gave a softened look. “I have to prep you first. The last thing we want is to hurt you.”

My hips jerked and I yelped as Chad pinched and rubbed my cilt in a circular motion. His reach easily doing so.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his friend and he got a smirk instead.

“You want to go first?” Ichigo asked as he noted Chad’s erect cock twitching.

Chad shook his head as his hand held down my hands above my head. I looked at him in surprise and he gave me a smile. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he scoffed, “Alright, whatever you say buddy.”

He then pulled out his fingers and we all audibly heard a loud _SQUELCH_. I simultaneously blushed and grew wetter as Ichigo examined his wet fingers; he looked fascinated as he, we, watched his finger glisten. I swore I heard Chad take in a deep breath.

He smiled down at me as he lifted my legs around him, holding them close. “You ready?”

I nodded as Ichigo’s cock tapped against my swollen cilt. His eyebrows were raised as he leaned down close. “I need a verbal answer.”

“I... I’m ready” I shyly said. I was very aware that Chad was staring at me and Ichigo.

“Ready for what?” he spoke lowly.

I blushed and saw the mischievous glint in Ichigo’s eyes.

“I’m ready for your cock” I said and felt myself grow hot.

Ichigo kissed my lips and I melted before he pulled himself and smiled. “Good” he said before he lined himself up.

He pushed himself in me, the prep and my wetness easily pushing through. We both groaned as Ichigo let me adjust to his cock, as he savored the feeling.

“Damn” he sighed out in content.

“Please move” I pleaded, pulling at my arms to try and grab Ichigo.

However, Chad still has his hand over my wrists to keep me still and I whimpered. “Got to wait for a moment baby” he spoke. I gasped as he pinched and tweaked a nipple, and palmed my breast.

I faintly hear Ichigo mutter something about “exhibitionist” before he gripped my hips and lifted them up. My legs wrapped themselves around him as he pulled out.

We groaned as my inner walls tried to keep Ichigo close while his length dragged itself. Just as Ichigo’s tip was still in, he looked at me and that was the only warning.

His hips snapped in me and I cried out in shock.

Ichigo pulled out once more and snapped his hips back in. Gradually doing so, so I adjusted. His movements became faster and more fluid, making delicious friction.

I could only cry out and babble encouragement with words like “Faster”, “Harder”, “More”, “Ichigo Please”, and “I love you”. Every time I spoke, the words seemed to be pushed out harder as Ichigo’s thrusts became harder, accentuating each point. I gasped out every time he did.

His grip was tight on me and I knew there would be bruises, but those were a later thought.

Chad all the while watched the two of us fuck, keeping me down easily. His hand alternating between toying with my breasts and my cilt. Pinching and tugging at them.

As Ichigo’s hips got faster and faster, the pit in my stomach grew more tense.

Then Chad did something to the both of us as he pressed his fingers around my stomach. They pressed the layer of skin and muscle where my vaginal walls were, tightening around the area of Ichigo’s cock was inside me. We both cried out and my hips jolted on instinct. I couldn’t move between Ichigo’s hips and Chad literally keeping me down.

With laboured breath, sweat on his brow, Ichigo grunted between breaths. “Chad, you’re making this as if you want me to come early.”

“Hmmm-“ was his only response.

Ichigo mumbled under his breath and smacked his friend’s hand away. Chad’s hand slipped underneath my head and neck, angling me to look at Ichigo. The next thing I knew Ichigo had dropped his hand between my legs and I sobbed in pleasure. His fingers playing with my cilt and rubbed at it furiously.

“Go ahead, come with me” he spoke.

“I-Ichigo!” I cried as I felt the tension in my stomach snap.

My back arched over the ground as far as I could while being restrained down. Ichigo groaned as he leaned down to kiss my lips. His hips snapped forwards a few more times before he pushed himself all the way he could.

His cock twitched in me as he came, spraying my walls with his hot seed and filled my empty, fluttering walls.

I cried into his mouth and Chad pulled his hands away, finally letting my hands go. They wrapped themselves around Ichigo’s neck, my hands grabbed at his orange hair, neck, shoulders-

Ichigo groaned as he slipped his tongue in and I let him take over. His hips still jerked a few times, pushing some of his cum in, out of me and lifting me off the ground. My legs clamped around him for security, bringing him closer, which only made him to go deeper.

We groaned and shivered. Ichigo kissed my face, neck, and shoulders before he finally stilled. My legs shook from tiredness and they collapsed on either side of Ichigo.

I was exhausted and my eyelids became heavy as I panted. After a moment, Ichigo peeled himself away and I shivered at the loss of his warmth.

He looked at me with love, his hand cupping my face. I leaned my face into it and smiled, his thumb caressing my skin.

“You’re beautiful. I love you.”

“You too” I replied tiredly.

Ichigo kissed my forehead and I felt jittery from it. He looked up at Chad and grinned, “You’re next.”

Chad merely hummed and my eyes glanced at his cock. It was erecting proudly with pre-cum shining on top. The veins of his cock being pronounced.

I felt somewhat nervous and excited at his size and Ichigo seemed to notice it. He made me look at him and gave me a reassuring smile.

“You’ll take him well, everything will be fine.”

I nodded lamely as Ichigo begun to pull out of me. I whimpered as his cum drippled out of my hole. I could feel it gaping open and twitched around nothing.

Ichigo helped me up but it was unnecessary as Chad easily lifted me up with both of his hands. My arms reached out to then wrap around Chad’s neck. He positioned me over his standing cock that held up with one hand, the one hand on my back.

He rubbed his tip over my leaking hole, and I glanced between Chad’s face and his length. Ichigo stood behind me and guided my head to look straight at Chad. One hand on the other side of waist where Chad wasn’t.

I saw his eyes giving me a loving look, and I felt better. I couldn’t look away from his face (even if I wanted to) as Chad guided me to push down onto him.

I hissed and bit my lip at the much larger size. While Ichigo’s length was long, Chad’s was both wide and long. Ichigo wasn’t built small by no means but Chad’s overall size was large. There was always going to be a size difference regardless.

I had sunk onto Chad much easier thanks to Ichigo. We shuddered when I finally sat down into his lap and let out a breath. Ichigo murmured reassurance as he rubbed my hips, before kissing the side of my head, then the back of my neck, before removing himself from my back.

There were tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. My body twitched at the over-sensitivity and the entire new size to deal with.

I felt Chad lift his hand up, travelling from my stomach, over my chest, before on the side of my head. His hand cupped my face as he wiped the tears away. His thumb dragged to my lips, dragging the bottom.

My mouth closed onto it and I sucked it, tasting some of the salt of my tears. I swore I saw Chad’s eyes darkened a bit before he brought my head closer to his.

He removed his thumb to kiss my lips and I melted into him. He sucked at my lower lips, biting it gently to suck at it. I did the same to him as we continued to kiss.

I felt myself relax more and Chad took this as his cue to finally move. He lifted me up and I did the same, both moaning. He didn’t lift me all the way, telling me to take it slow. Which was only logical as his size was going to be difficult.

I slowly lifted myself off him, my body shaking at the sensation and difficulty, before sinking down on him painfully slow.

I could feel through Chad’s clenched jaw and stiff arms that he was being considerate. He was trying to be slow for my sake because if he moved too erratically, it could risk hurting me. We came too far (into our lust) to stop now.

Gradually, my body relaxed and allowed Chad to increase our pace. I was lifted farther and sunk into him faster. I felt myself become desperate to take more of him because I wanted more of him. Pleasure begun to cloud my mind and body when the head of the cock press against my cervix.

I groaned and felt myself lubricate over his length, making it easier for him. I flexed my muscles to tighten around his length and Chad choked.

I heard Ichigo snicker and I smirked.

Chad pulled his face away from me and his hands fell on both of my hips; easily holding my waist as well. That was the only warning before Chad tightened his grip and used his strength to lift me and slam me down onto him.

I shrieked as a jolt of pleasure shot through me. I gasped open in a wordless cry as the air was punctured out of me. Chad lifting me off and onto him with ease.

My hands gripped his broad shoulders as I was only there for the ride.

Every time I was brought down, he would side my body forward to rub my cilt against him. His pubic hair added to the friction and it was cruel. He did this multiple time, alternating how he brought me down. My arms fell from his shoulder as they shook, my hands gripping his biceps weakly.

His own hands moved down and his fingers pulled at my ass cheeks, pulling them apart. It opened me up more to Chad’s relentless cock but also gave Ichigo a view of my wetness glistening his length, my pussy, and my puckering hole.

Ichigo gave Chad a pointed look when he saw Chad’s finger reach over to press against my asshole. I stiffened which only made me grasp onto his cock more and made me feel even more (if that was even possible).

I could feel my body losing strength to hold itself up and Chad easily changed positions. I yelped as my hands gripped his arms as I was put onto my back. I was given a brief pause as Chad lifted my legs up.

My muscles burned as they were stretched over his broad shoulders. The back of my knees crooked over. Chad kissed my lips as I became desperate for more contact.

His hands travelled up from my waist to my legs, holding them open and close to his body. When he pulled away, did I realize the implication of this position. Something in me drop as Chad stood outside the edge of the bed and stood almost to his full height. His hands clamped around my legs.

He pulled his hips back and snapped them back easily. I was jolted forward but Chad easily kept my thighs close to him. He did it again and again, gaining speed as he did.

“Yasutora!” I cried out loud, my head rearing back.

Waves of pleasure crashed through me and I sobbed. My eyes were screwed tight, with head turned left and right, trying to deal with it and my hands had a death grip on the bedding sheets.

I felt lips kiss my forehead and I forced my eyes open. They were blurred with tears and I forced to blink my eyes open, whimpering at Chad’s thrusts.

My eyes focused onto Ichigo’s face as he sat above my head, his hand moving over my chest and stomach.

“Ichi-“ I hiccupped before moaning loudly as Chad hit a particular spot. My back arched and he squeezed my legs.

“You want him to hit there?” asked Ichigo. He wiped a stray tear away and held my chin softly.

I nodded furiously as the words died in my throat.

“Tell me. Tell him how much you love him.”

I shuddered and forced my eyes to look at Chad, Ichigo’s hand supporting my head.

“Please, more. You feel so good, I need you, I love you-“

“I know, I love you too.”

He thrusted at my G-spot and I moaned. “Right there?”

“Yes! Right There! Please, more!”

Chad continued to thrust at that spot and I cried. The tension in my body grew and grew and my body grew more frantic. Was I trying to get away? Or was I trying to get closer?

Ichigo pried my fingers away from the fabric, before looping his hands into mines to hold it down. I briefly looked at him.

From Ichigo’s perspective, my face was red and glistened from tears and sweat, clearly showing how wrecked I looked, but to him? I saw the adoration and saw how beautiful I looked.

He squeezed my hands firmly and held them down, while Chad continue to pound relentless inside me.

Chad’s hips begun to sputter and he could feel my vaginal walls tightening more and more. He could feel himself tightening as well and that he wasn’t going to last long.

“I’m not going to last long” he breathed out between grunts.

Ichigo’s eyes flickered to his face and then at me.

“What about you? Are you close too?

“Yes!” I responded as the pressure was getting too intense. “Going to come, need to come- let me come please, please-“

“Good.”

Ichigo tightened his grip on my hands as Chad leaned closer to me. He gave a few more thrusts was all I could take as he breached through. My eyes grew wide as I cried, calling out Chad’s name.

Chad grunted out my name before he too came deep in me. He jerked his hips a few times and I tried to wiggle away, his seed almost seemingly burning my walls.

His cum mixed with Ichigo and pushed both of theirs deeper within me.

Lips took mines and I latched on as my tether.

Moments passed as we stayed this way for what seemed like forever.

Chad slowly let down my legs from his shoulders and they hung like nothing from the edge of the bed. Heavy.

We both groaned as Chad lifted himself off from me and pulling away as he did. I whimpered at the loss of Chad’s warmth and weight, but also as his cock dragged within me while pulling out. We all watched as rivets of their cum leaked out of me and Ichigo whistled.

“Fuck” was all he said.

I could only agree to this whole ordeal: fuck.

I barely remembered what happened next. I faintly remembered being positioned between the two of them as we all caught our breath.

I was in between consciousness. Ichigo shook me awake as he held water to my lips. Chad supporting me up as he did. I drunk it easily and downed it all, before they set me on the mountain of pillows.

I just watched them get dressed in their boxers, murmuring quietly between themselves before I slept. Warm water lapped at me as I was dazed out of my mind; the three of us crowded in the bathroom. We all took care of necessary business before I was helped into clothes. I was wearing someone’s overly-sized tee shirt and I giggled.

I stuck out my arms out to be carried and whoever carried me did so easily, before guiding the three of us into the bed. Warm blankets covered us, and I sighed in contentment while being sandwiched between these two men. I had to be scooped close to Chad’s chest and Ichigo pressed against me. In the end, Chad was basically cuddling the two of us for us to fit onto the bed.

I had enough consciousness left to speak.

“I love you both so much.”

There was smiles against my head as they each kissed me and returned my affections before we let sleep take over.


End file.
